Rodan/Arbega
It was a beautiful and lovely day on the volcano bird planet and by lovely i mean fucking awful because its always fucking hot and miserable And on this planet we have our protagonist. Our boi. Our daddy. Arbega Gasgus. Wait nO.’n Arbega —>GORDON.<— no typo. Mmmm Yeah arbega that hott cluck . Anyway . He was bitching about his life to good fwend Mayon Creste, probably trash talking his DAD who just doesnt understand him smh. And that was when the resident gremlin Rodan barged in the window, yelling “DO YOU VAPE “ and arbega just threw him back out But then he came back and began speaking “Arbega. My man .’my guy . Listen, You gotta help me .” “No. Get off my planet” Arbega was about to throw him aout again but Rodan quickly said “ IT s A MAATE R OF SOCCER AND DEATH FOOL » “ “Wow ! Sounds serious , you better gay- i mena go” said Mayon. She was real fucking tired of hearing Arbega being a piss baby and wanted him to leave already. Arbega replied with “Wow !! Fine !!” “Wow !!! Ok lets go !!!!!” And rodan led him out. . “Ok so wtf do u want” arbega asked “Arbega we....... . . . . . . . . . .... . . .. ... .. ..... .... . . . Z Z . . . “...... gotta go to shit city” CHAPTER TWO ————————————— Arbega just kinda started at him all “uhhhhhhhh ay tf u say?” And rodan just replied “huh” And they kept saying that back and forth but they were also walking while saying that back and forth and they found themselves in the mine cart while saying that back and forth and then the minecart shot into space Arbega finally stopped repeating ‘tf u say’ and asked “hey shouldnt we be kind of dead right now” “That’s not important. Anyway, while were on our wayto the planet we need to get to i’ll explain why we need to go to shit city. A couple years back, some two dumbass gay ass humans on earth went on a quest to shit city save all the soccer goals on earth but they were fucking stupid and never got to shit city. And now whatever stole the goals has spread to faram orbius , stealing all the goals that have ever been scored. Lalayalaya threw a hissy fit and now we need to get them back. “ “Okay but why do you need me” “We’re gonna form a team. A team that can surpass anythignn. “ “Uhhhhhhh” “Anyway, we’re almost here” And so the mine cart began to enter Sazaanara’s Atmosphere, and safely landed, somehwo. Rodan said “okay so now we’re gonna wait for Hilary” Except hilary was busy bc she and powai were having HOT LESBIAN ALIEN MAKEOUTS so when some time passed Rodan and Arbega started lookignnaroudn for them and Arbega heard the SCHHHLLORRRPS and was like “uhhhhhhhhhhh” he uhhhhd kinda loud so Hilary heard and was like shit shit shIT but powai didnt hear because she doesnt have ears. They finally came out though, Hilary quickly proclaiming that she isn’t gay, which, of couse, she most definitely is not, obviously, clearly. Really they didnt need Powai, or Arbega really but Im sure they’ll be useful . And so the nyoomed off to the next planet to pick up the next member of the Shitennou .